Our New Maid
by CenterKT
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Huang Zi Tao yang berubah drastis karena kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa kedua orangtuanya. Kehidupannya saat menjadi maid pribadi keluarga Wu dan bertemu dengan Wu bersaudara. KrisTao/TaoRis ChanTao KaiTao HunTao fic. EXO. BL. DLDR!


Title: Our New Maid

Cast: EXO.

Summary: Kehidupan seorang Tao yang menjadi maid pribadi di rumah keluarga 'Wu'. Kehidupannya setelah bertemu dengan Wu bersaudara. KrisTao/TaoRis ChanTao HunTao and KaiTao fic. EXO. BL. DLDR!

A/N: Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic yang pernah saya baca beberapa tahun lalu. Terimakasih untuk ceritanya yang sanggup menginspirasi saya, authornim!

**Tao, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai bukan milik author. Mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan. Sedangkan ide dan plot berasal dari otak saya, ditambah dengan beberapa inspirasi dari fic yang pernah saya baca. **

Happy reading!

CKT

**S**emua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Begitulah fikir Tao. Seorang remaja asal Qingdao, China, yang terpaksa datang ke Korea hanya karena suatu kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa keluarganya. Menimpa orangtuanya. Orangtua yang sangat Tao sayangi.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Tao tak ingat kapan, mungkin karena ia memang tak ingin mengingatnya, ia sedang asyik belajar di sekolah, ketika seorang pria suruhan pamannya, datang untuknya. Dan, saat itulah semua mimpi buruk itu berawal.

Saat itu, ketika melihat raut wajah si pria suruhan sang paman, Tao tak dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria tersebut. Raut wajahnya datar. Sangat datar, malahan. Membuat Tao sama sekali tak menyangka kalau berita yang ia bawa adalah berita buruk. Berita yang sangat buruk, malahan. Berita yang dapat membuat keseluruhan hidup seorang Huang Zi Tao, berubah.

"_Tuan Zi Tao, saya disuruh menyampaikan oleh Tuan Xi Xen, bahwa Tuan Xi Yen dan Nyonya Zi Fei telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka beberapa jam yang lalu._"

DEG. Berita itu sukses membuat seorang Zi Tao yang memang terkenal cengeng atau mudah menangis itu, tergugu tak percaya. Tuan Xi Yen dan Nyonya Zi Fei? Mereka berdua adalah orangtua Zi Tao. Jadi, dengan kata lain, bukankah sang pria berwajah datar ini mengatakan kalau kedua orangtua Zi Tao telah meninggal? Jangan bercanda!

"_Kau, kau bercanda, kan? Kau bercanda!_"

Saat itu, Tao hanya sanggup menunjuk sang pria dengan wajah marah, namun tangannya gemetar hebat. Ia tau, sang pria di hadapannya ini tak mungkin bercanda. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat datar dan tak menyiratkan sinar kebohongan apapun.

_Ya, pria ini jujur. Kedua orangtua Zi Tao telah meninggal dunia._

"_Maaf, tuan Zi Tao, saya tidak mungkin bercanda. Tuan Xi Yen dan Nyonya Zi Fei memang sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka beberapa jam yang lalu, karena mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat di jalan menuju 'Unique Street'_,"

_Unique Street_. Hidup Tao terasa berakhir saat itu juga. _Unique Street_. Astaga, Tao sangat ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini sekarang juga.

_Dia yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal._

_Dialah yang menyuruh kedua orangtuanya untuk pergi ke _Unique Street_ untuk membelikannya boneka panda berukuran jumbo._

Ini semua.. – salahnya.

-CKT-

**K**ini Tao sedang berusaha untuk menelan semua kenyataan pahit yang terjadi di kehidupannya ini. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggalkannya sendirian, sebatang kara. Mereka hanya meninggalkan setumpuk uang yang kini sudah berada di rekening milik Tao, tanpa tersentuh oleh tangan kotor siapapun. Uang milik kedua orangtuanya – yang ditujukan untuk Tao – aman. Bahkan aman dari jangkauan tangan sang paman dan bibi, kedua orang yang telah menawarkan diri untuk merawatnya hanya karena uang yang berada di rekening Tao. Uang. Tao sangat tau bahwa paman dan bibinya merupakan contoh manusia yang licik dan culas. Huang Xi Xen dan Huang – atau dulunya Yu – Fen Zi merupakan makhluk paling licik dan kejam yang pernah Tao kenal. Bahkan Tao tak akan ragu kalau ternyata yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal adalah pasangan licik itu. Tapi sayangnya, kedua orangtuanya bukan terbunuh. Mereka meninggal dunia karena faktor ketidak-hatian. Menurut para saksi mata, sang pengemudi mobil, Huang Xi Yen atau ayah Zi Tao, mengemudikan mobil secara tidak fokus. Yang menyebabkan mobil itu kemudian menabrak pembatas jalan dan, yah.

Setelah dengan perlahan mulai menerima kenyataan pahit mengenai kedua orangtuanya itu, kini Tao harus menelan kenyataan pahit lainnya. Karena ia tak ingin tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya, ia terpaksa tinggal di Korea, jauh dari kampung halamannya, hanya karena sang bibi marah padanya dan akhirnya memaksa sang pengacara untuk mengusir Tao jauh-jauh dari penglihatannya. Katanya, Tao sangat menjijikan sampai-sampai ia mau muntah ketika melihat surai hitam milik namja itu. Cih, Tao sangat ingin tertawa karenanya. Menjijikan? Hei. Siapa yang merengek-rengek padanya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka? Siapa yang memujinya dengan segala kata pujian memuakkan hanya karena uang yang berada di rekeningnya? Siapa?

Dan sialnya, karena ia tinggal di Korea, tanpa sanak saudara sekalipun, Tao kini tengah bingung, sangat bingung. Mau dimana ia tinggal? Ah, ya. Pengacara sang bibi telah menyediakan flat kecil di pinggir kota untuk dirinya. Tapi masalah makanan dan uang? Jangan harap.

Tertulis di surat wasiat kedua orangtuanya, kalau Tao boleh menggunakan uang dari kedua orangtuanya itu saat ia berusia 24 tahun. Ulangi sekali lagi, 24 tahun. Kini Tao masih berusia 20 tahun. Masih ada 4 tahun sebelum ia bisa menggunakan uangnya itu. Sial. Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka harus meninggalkan uang itu? Kenapa tidak sekalian ikut dibawa saja ke atas sana bersama mereka? Eh. Tao tidak seharusnya berfikiran seperti itu.

Karena minimnya uang yang ia punya – bayangkan, ia hanya diberikan uang beberapa won untuk tiket pesawat dan juga untuk kebutuhan hidup selama satu minggu di Korea – itu berarti ia harus memiliki pekerjaan. Pekerjaan apa saja, yang penting dapat menghidupi Tao selama di Korea. Tao tak ingin bersifat pemilih sekarang. Yang penting ia bisa hidup, itu saja yang ia utamakan, untuk saat ini.

Sekarang adalah hari ke lima Tao menjejakkan kaki di Korea. Uang yang ada di dompetnya semakin menipis. Membuat pemuda bermata panda itu mulai berjalan tak tentu arah untuk menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok dengan dirinya. Sialnya, ia bahkan tak ingat untuk membawa surat-surat penting mengenai dirinya. Bibinya memang benar-benar berniat untuk menyiksanya.

"Xiumin hyung, hyung benar-benar tak tau pekerjaan yang cocok untuk pemuda seperti aku?" kini Tao tengah menatap pemuda berpipi chubby dihadapannya dengan raut penuh harap. Xiumin, atau Kim Minseok, merupakan namja pemilik flat tempat ia tinggal. Dan dalam waktu singkat, mereka telah menjadi teman akrab.

"Eum, pagi ini, aku baru menerima kabar dari Chen," pipi chubby Xiumin merona merah ketika menyebut nama tunangannya itu. Membuat Tao sangat gemas karenanya. "Katanya, bos di tempat ia bekerja sedang mencari _maid_ pribadi untuk anak-anaknya."

"_Maid_?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya heran. "_Maid _itu.. seperti yang di film-film, ya hyung?"

Xiumin menggigit bibirnya karena gemas dengan perkataan polos yang dikeluarkan oleh sang penyewa flat itu. Haish, kenapa ada anak sepolos ini di dunia sejahat ini?

"Ne, Tao, seperti yang di film-film itu," kata Xiumin sambil mengacak rambut Tao gemas. "Tao mau mencobanya?"

"Eum, ne. Siapa tau aku diterima," kata Tao dengan bahasa Koreanya yang fasih. Tao memang fasih berbicara bahasa Korea, karena ia memang pernah tinggal di Korea selama beberapa tahun sewaktu kecil dulu. Dan untung saja kemampuannya itu masih ada sampai sekarang.

"Humm, baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Chen," kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum lembut. "Besok, pagi-pagi, aku akan meminta Chen untuk mengantarkanmu menemui bosnya. Jadi, jangan bangun terlalu siang, oke?"

"Ya," kata Tao dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Aku akan bangun pagi sekali. Chen hyung tinggal mengetuk pintu, dan dia akan melihatku siap dengan pakaianku yang paling bagus!"

Xiumin tertawa kecil ketika mendengar ucapan penuh semangat milik Tao. Astaga, kenapa anak ini polos sekali, ya? Apakah ia sebenarnya anak berusia 7 tahun yang terperangkap di tubuh berusia 20 tahun? _Nobody knew._

-CKT-

**K**eesokan paginya, Tao telah siap dengan pakaiannya yang – menurutnya – paling bagus itu. Saat ia bangun pagi tadi, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Entah mengapa ia sepertinya merasakan firasat aneh. Entah terhadap apa.

"Haish, kenapa Chen hyung tak datang juga? Sekarang sudah jam delapan!" gumam Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Bayangkan, ia sudah siap sejak jam enam tadi! Dan kini, setelah ia menunggu selama dua jam lamanya, pria tunangan sang pemilik flat itu tidak juga datang. Membuat Tao gemas sekali karenanya.

"Kalau nanti Chen hyung datang, aku harus memukulnya!"

Aduh, ucapan Tao itu polos sekali. Memukul Chen? Aigoo.. seperti ia berani saja.

_Ting Tong_

Ketika suara bel yang sudah ia hafal itu berbunyi, Tao langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dengan cara yang terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai gelas yang ia pegang jatuh dengan indahnya ke lantai. Ups.

"Uhh...," Tao menatap gelas yang kini telah berubah menjadi pecahan kaca itu dengan wajah polosnya. Ia seperti tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Aigoo... polos sekali!

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Tao bingung. Akhirnya, ia mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan melewati pecahan gelas itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Pecahan itu bisa ku bereskan nanti. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah, kerja!"

-CKT-

**K**ini Tao tengah berada di perjalanan menuju rumah seorang pemuda yang dikatakan sebagai bossnya Chen. Tao tak henti-hentinya memainkan jarinya, tanda kalau ia sedang gugup.

"Chen hyung, hyung yakin kalau ia tak memikirkan _gender_ ku yang seorang lelaki?" tanya Tao cemas. Sedangkan Chen hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. _Oh God_, sudah berapa kali sih, pemuda asal China ini menanyakan hal serupa pada dirinya? Sepertinya kali ini sudah kesekian kali ia mendengar kata demi kata itu terulang dari bibir _peach_ milik sang pemuda panda. Dan berulangkali juga, Chen harus menjawab dengan kata yang sama.

"Mr. Wu tidak mencantumkan persyaratan _gender_, Huang Zi," kata Chen sambil menepuk pundak Tao. "Kau tenang saja, oke? Semuanya akan berjalan baik. Kau pasti akan diterima. Percaya padaku."

"Hyung tidak bohong?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bohong. Kau pemuda yang manis. Mr. Wu pasti akan jatuh hati padamu – bukan dalam artian jatuh hati yang itu, hanya saja, dia pasti akan menjadikanmu _maid_ pribadi bagi anak-anaknya, jadi tidak usah khawatir, oke? Kau ini sangat manis."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya ragu. Sedikit banyak, perkataan Chen telah membuat dirinya sedikit tenang dan melupakan sedikit kegugupan yang melandanya tadi.

Tanpa Tao sadari, kini mereka berdua telah sampai di pelataran depan rumah sang boss. Yang bisa Tao lakukan hanyalah membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan 'Wah' atau 'Wow' atau 'Astaga' berulangkali. Sepertinya bocah panda itu begitu kagum dengan rumah yang kini berada dalam 10 meter jarak pandangnya itu.

Bagaimana tidak kagum? Rumah yang ada di hadapannya sangat besar. Selain besar, tampaknya rumah itu sangat mewah. Bahkan taman yang berada di depan rumahnya – iya, kalian tidak salah baca, memang taman – sangat luas dan juga penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga yang hampir Tao tak tau namanya. Astaga. Sepertinya ini bukan rumah. Ini istana!

-TBC-

Heyoo, maaf saya udah bawa fic baru lagi. Yang ini sedikit mirip dengan FF saya yang 'New Life' kan? Iya. Sebenarnya saya buat FF ini karena lagi nge-stuck dengan lanjutan FF itu. Padahal saya baru buat kalimat pembukanya tapi udah nge-stuck.. Maka saya putuskan untuk buat FF ini, sebagai pengganti lah(?).

Dan, oh ya. Ini fic rated-M pertama saya. Jadi jangan kecewa kalau nanti adegan 'itu'nya ga banyak dan mungkin jarang. Juga mungkin adegan 'itu'nya cuma sepotong dan ga masuk inti(?). Tapi entah. Saya akan berusaha. Haha, fighting '-')9

Last, mind to review?


End file.
